Recreating a Childhood
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave takes it upon himself to introduce Reid to childhood through the use of Henry and a child's program. Written for the March Madness Challenge on CCOAC. Dave/JJ/Henry


AN: And I'm back with a new Criminal Minds story! Sorry, this is hard for me, cause I can't think of it without thinking about Em… *points at tear stained face* See? *clears throat* I'm ok… well no I'm not, but I'm me so, this is for Chit Chat on Author's Corner… man that's a mouthful… but this is the March Madness challenge, and so when you see the pairing/prompt… be worried! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Rossi/Reid, Sesame Street

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You know," Dave started as he flopped into his seat, "I was too old to watch Sesame Street when it first came on, but Henry has shown me the brilliance that is a TV show that's lasted 42 years." Reid stared at him blankly. One: that was a really random thing to say in the middle of the BAU bullpen on a Wednesday afternoon and two…

"What's Sesame Street?" Now it was Dave's turn to stare. He knew that the young genius had a sheltered childhood, at least more so than other kids, but to not know Sesame Street? Even Dave had heard of it.

"Do you watch TV?" Reid pondered the question briefly.

"Does the History channel count?" Dave shook his head. "Then no." Dave sighed.

"You and me, we're watching TV this weekend" Dave said. Reid looked at him.

"How?" Dave blinked a few times before he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No he was not in fact dreaming. Their boy genius, as Garcia calls him, just asked how they were watching TV. Oh boy, he needed an intervention and quick!

"Boy, we're recreating your childhood, with all the good stuff that you've missed. Don't argue or I'll tell JJ that I tried, but you were against it. I know you can't say no to JJ" Dave said with a grin. Reid huffed.

"Bastard" he muttered before standing up and moving away from the older man. Dave grinned at his back.

"Be at the cabin at 9:30 Saturday morning!" Reid pretended to ignore him, but Dave knew he would show up, on time. He grinned as he stood and made his way to Garcia's lair. He would need her help.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave grinned as the doorbell rang at exactly 9:30. Mudgie was barking at the door and Henry was clapping for his 'Unka Encer'. JJ was laughing at Reid's reaction to the enthusiastic welcome he was getting.

"Come on in, Spence. The welcome parade won't bite. Mudgie, come!" The dog sniffed Reid to make sure he was safe before he sat by JJ's feet. Reid stood by the doorway, looking around the cabin. "Spencer? Reid?" JJ turned to her husband with a frown. "You didn't tell him about this part?" Dave shrugged.

"I told him we were recreating his childhood. A pirate birthday party, cake at ten in the morning, cold pizza, and Sesame Street is the fundamentals of a childhood. You can't deny it." JJ frowned, but shook her head.

"I had a princess party though. I was never into pirates. Were you, Dave?" she asked, watching as Dave forcibly moved Reid into the house.

"Jason and Hotch thought it would be hilarious for one of my birthdays. Jason glued the hat to my head and so I was forced to wear it all day. I got him back though. Hotch and I threw him a princess party and I super glued the pinkest and most glittery princess hat to his head. Still wore it a week later!" JJ laughed and pulled Spencer to sit by Henry on the couch.

"10 is always Sesame Street. Only one rule: No talking, especially when Elmo's on the screen." Reid frowned.

"Who's Elmo?" Henry stood up and pointed to the red, thing, on his shirt.

"Elmo!" he said proudly. Reid grinned and nodded.

"Gotcha." Dave stood up suddenly and rushed off. He came back in moments later carrying a pizza box, a cake, utensils, plates, and a stack of pirate hats on his head.

"Almost forgot the rest of our party!" he said. He dished out cake and cold pizza to each person before plopping a hat down. "Happy birthdays 1 through 29, Spencer!" Reid laughed and ate happily as he watched the TV as intently as Henry was. JJ leaned behind the two and poked Dave, who looked at her.

"I think we have two sons now" she mouthed pointing at Reid. Dave nodded.

"I think so too." Dave turned to Reid. "So what color do you want your room to be?" JJ laughed as both Reid and Henry turned to Dave with a finger over their lips and a scowl on their faces as they shushed him. What a family they made, but at least Henry had someone to watch Sesame Street with now!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so that took on a mind of it's own, but I like it! Of course they are a family, the whole team is, but I liked it like this. So, what did you all think? Let me know through a PM or review please!


End file.
